


Free to be impossible

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roman Holiday Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Эвен - фотограф, приехавший в Рим, чтобы сделать фотографии принца Исака. Случайная встреча на площади вносит коррективы в первоначальный план.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 6





	Free to be impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [free to be impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872179) by [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron). 



Издали доносится колокольный звон. Эвен думает, что никогда не слышал столько колоколов, как за то короткое время, что провёл в Риме. Но разбудило его не это. Он просто… проснулся. Солнце уже встало, и когда он поворачивается на бок и сонно выглядывает в открытое окно, то понимает, что день обещает быть ярким и чудесным. В комнату просачивается утренний шум с улицы, и журчащий поток итальянских слов заставляет его улыбнуться, хотя Эвен не понимает ни слова. Есть что-то в мелодике этого языка, что делает его волшебным.

Он потягивается, максимально используя преимущества двуспальной кровати: вытягивает носки и закидывает руки за голову, потом роняет их в стороны, касаясь пальцами краёв матраса. Именно в этот момент он вспоминает, что кровать не была пустой, когда он ложился спать прошлой ночью.

Сердце гулко стучит в груди, по венам бежит адреналин, и Эвен быстро приподнимается на локтях, осматриваясь по сторонам. Он определённо один. Исак ушёл.

Чёрт, он не планировал засыпать с ним прошлой ночью, он не планировал делить с ним постель. И определённо не планировал делиться с ним своими мыслями и страхами, и своим… грёбаным сердцем. Что Исак должен с ним делать? Что _он сам_ должен с ним делать? Эвен продолжает чувствовать, как оно бьётся в груди, сильно и быстро, но теперь собственное сердце кажется ему слишком хрупким, словно уже слегка надломлено.

Дотянувшись до телефона, он понимает, что по какой-то причине не услышал свой будильник, и теперь у него всего два часа до пресс-конференции и фотосессии. Два часа до того, как Исак поймёт, что он сделал. Два часа до того, как Эвену придётся принять любую историю, которую придумает Исак, чтобы объяснить себе события предыдущего дня. У Эвена явно не будет шанса объясниться.

Он облажался. Он облажался просто _по-королевски_.

. 

Эвен лениво осматривает площадь, впитывая в себя солнечный свет и громкую, весёлую болтовню итальянцев, окружающих его. Решение приехать в Рим за несколько дней до пресс-конференции и устроить себе мини-отпуск, оказалось верным. Разгар летнего сезона ещё не начался, но Рим под майским солнцем сильно отличается от Осло в это же время года. Разумеется, Эвен проверил прогноз погоды до поездки, но он всегда чувствует себя странно, если не возьмёт с собой несколько тёплых (или более лёгких) вещей, просто на всякий случай. Конечно, умом он понимает, что минимально возможная температура для Рима в это время схожа в максимальной для Осло, но всё равно берёт с собой пару свитеров. В конце концов всякое может случиться!

Но с тех пор, как он вышел из самолёта, Рим радовал ослепительным солнцем, и Эвен прикасался к своим свитерам лишь для того, чтобы отодвинуть их в сторону и достать льняные рубашки. Жары ещё нет, лишь комфортное тепло, позволяющее носить более лёгкую одежду, чувствовать прикосновение солнечных лучей к коже и ласковое тепло свежего ветерка, то и дело развевающего полы рубашки.

Единственное, что немного портит настроение Эвена – причина, по которой он вообще здесь оказался.

И дело не в том, что это единственная возможность сфотографировать его в этом году, как раз наоборот. Принц Исак прилежно посещает благотворительные мероприятия и открытия выставок, премьеры в оперном театре, а иногда даже более скромные спектакли. Он навещает больных детей в клинике и пожимает руки и архитекторам, и строителям на открытии того или иного здания. Он – мечта любого журналиста. Но по какой-то причине всё равно жизненно необходимо, чтобы кто-то – кто-то помимо двадцатки других фотографов, которые будут здесь – сфотографировал его на этом мероприятии в Риме.

По правде говоря, Эвен забыл, что это за мероприятие. Но он уверен, что это что-то ужасно важное и заслуживающее королевского внимания.

Эвен, мягко говоря, не жаждет того момента, когда ему придётся локтями выбивать себе место впереди, когда придётся оказаться в толпе фотографов, каждый из которых пытается сделать лучший снимок дня, чтобы потом продать за максимальную цену. Впрочем, Эвен полагает, ему повезло, что его отправили сюда. Он знает, что после завершения работы его ждёт гарантированный чек – в конце концов ради денег он и занимается этим. Конечно, быть прославленным папарацци – это не работа мечты, но по крайней мере она помогает оплачивать счета.

А иногда у него даже остаётся немного денег, чтобы слетать на выходные в Рим. Так что Эвену не следует жаловаться. У него достаточно друзей в арт-тусовке, которые убили бы за возможность стабильного заработка, подобного этому, чтобы иметь возможность вкладывать деньги в собственное искусство. Просто Эвен так много времени и энергии тратит на эту работу, что у него практически не остаётся сил заниматься тем, чем он действительно хочет. Но если он от неё откажется, то не сможет содержать себя. Вечная дилемма любого творческого человека.

В другой жизни Эвен, возможно, выбрал бы нестабильную жизнь от заработка к заработку и положился бы на судьбу, но в этой жизни он точно знает, что не может себе этого позволить.

Вздохнув, он снова переводит взгляд на фонтан посреди площади, загоняя все экзистенциальные тревоги глубоко внутрь. Он в Риме, погода чудесная, он только что открыл для себя невероятный вкус кофейного десерта аффогато – жизнь прекрасна.

Эвен снова смотрит на людей вокруг, обращая внимания на то, как иначе они одеваются, и двигаются, и смеются по сравнению с жителями Осло, и на автомате поднимает камеру и делает несколько быстрых снимков. Скорее всего они ни для чего не понадобятся, но Эвену нравится оставаться в форме, нравится использовать появляющиеся возможности для случайных фотографий, поэтому он продолжает осматривать площадь в видоискатель в надежде на новый интересный кадр.

Вот пожилая пара, сидящая на краю фонтана и наслаждающаяся мороженым в вафельном стаканчике.

Вот мальчик, возбуждённо дёргающий за руку свою мать и показывающий на стаю голубей.

Вот светловолосый мужчина, выходящий из парикмахерской на противоположной стороне площади. Он проводит рукой по волосам, словно пытается привыкнуть к новой причёске.

Эвен ненадолго задерживает на нём взгляд: лицо гладко выбрито, волевой подбородок, очки от солнца стильные и дорогие, как и футболка. Мужчина поворачивается, и Эвен, залюбовавшись его профилем, не подумав, нажимает на затвор, а потом чувствует, как внезапно всё сжимается внутри.

Это же… твою мать. Ему знаком этот подбородок, эти скулы, эти брови, нос, уши. Это не просто привлекательный, стильно и дорого одетый мужчина – это Кронпринц Норвегии Исак Харальд.

Он смотрит по сторонам, словно не очень уверен, куда идти, и Эвен понимает, что он, должно быть, ускользнул от своей охраны. Или дал им выходной. Эвен не уверен, можно ли принцу гулять одному, но в то же время ему кажется нелепым предполагать, что взрослому мужчине не позволено пойти куда-то, если он этого захочет. Эвен не слишком много знает о правилах жизни при дворе. Он понятия не имеет, есть ли законный повод опасаться за жизнь принца Исака каждый раз, когда он выходит за пределы дворца.

И тем не менее… Если Эвен искал шанс для хорошей фотографии, то вот он. Принц Исак, в одиночестве, кажется, планирующий погулять по Риму, как самый обычный человек. Подобный личный, «закадровый» контент ценится гораздо больше, чем то, что ему заплатят завтра за официальную фотосессию.

Особо не задумываясь, что делает, Эвен вскакивает со стула, оставляя несколько евро на столе. Он не спускает глаз с принца, даже когда сжимает руль скутера Vespa, который арендовал на выходные, и перебрасывает через него ногу. Принц Исак по-прежнему смотрит по сторонам, хотя теперь уже не выглядит таким растерянным, а скорее с любопытством наблюдает за происходящим.

Эвен решает воспользоваться своим шансом, огибает площадь и останавливается прямо перед ним.

Принц Исак вздрагивает, смотрит сначала с недоумением, потом, когда замечает камеру, висящую у Эвена на шее, с подозрением.

Точно. Блядь.

– Прости, это очень нагло с моей стороны, – говорит Эвен по-английски, – но я увидел тебя с той стороны площади, когда фотографировал, и… В общем… Тебе не нужна компания?

Принц Исак молча смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а потом улыбается.

– И куда ты меня отвезёшь? – спрашивает он, тоже по-английски, рассматривая его скутер.

Эвен пожимает плечами, улыбается так широко, как только может. – Куда захочешь.

Принц Исак смеётся так, словно не может поверить в происходящее, потом пожимает плечами. – Что ж, конечно, почему нет. Тогда сначала к форуму.

Эвену нужно несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что Исак действительно согласился, но потом он приходит в себя, протягивает ему шлем и сдвигается немного вперёд. Принц Исак надевает шлем на свою только что подстриженную голову. В последнее время он предпочитал более длинные волосы и бороду, но Эвен не может поверить, что такой нехитрый трюк в стиле Супермена, когда меняешь что-то во внешности, сделал его неузнаваемым даже на мгновение.

Когда принц Исак садится на скутер позади него и кладёт руки ему на бёдра, чтобы удержать равновесие, Эвен понимает, что возможно, вполне возможно, неправильно оценил ситуацию.

. 

Эвен быстро принимает душ, моет голову, но не тратит время на то, чтобы сушить волосы. На улице достаточно тепло, и они высохнут сами, к тому же это не его будут фотографировать во время официального мероприятия. Он уверен, что Исак будет выглядеть безукоризненно, как и всегда, демонстрирую новую стрижку и гладко выбритое рельефное лицо.

Ему любопытно, в какой момент Исак сбежал. Он ушёл, стоило Эвену заснуть? Он поставил будильник, которого Эвен не слышал, и ушёл после этого? Он просто проснулся и так сильно пожалел обо всём, что воспользовался возможностью исчезнуть, чтобы не пришлось ничего говорить, глядя Эвену в глаза? Или, возможно, он из тех, кто «переспал и убежал». Никакой информации о его сексуальных или романтических приключениях – если такие были, хотя, если вспомнить прошлую ночь, они определённо были – никогда не появлялось в прессе, так что вряд ли существует какой-то прецедент. По крайней мере Эвен ни о чём подобном не слышал. Исак либо заставляет всех подписывать нерушимые соглашения о неразглашении, либо оставляет всех настолько удовлетворёнными, что ни у кого не возникает желания рассказывать о его похождениях.

Разумеется, Эвен удалит все фотографии Исака, сделанные вчера, на которых его можно узнать. Да, конечно, Исак – это _принц_ Исак, но день и ночь, которые они провели вместе, не предназначены для общественного потребления, и, по правде говоря, Эвен разочарован в себе из-за того, что в какой-то момент хотел подловить Исака и заставить рассказать о себе больше, чем он хотел. Безусловно, он никогда и никому не рассказал бы о вещах, которые доверил ему Исак, но даже мысль о том, чтобы поделиться его фотографиями, не предназначенными для чужих глаз… Эвен не находит себе оправдания.

Он быстро одевается, хватает камеру, уже думая об эспрессо и корнетто, которые закажет на завтрак в маленьком кафе неподалёку. Он тянется за своей пресс-картой и замирает на месте.

Вокруг неё обёрнут чек, на обратной стороне которого изящным почерком написано простое сообщение.

_«Увидимся там. – И.»_

У Эвена кровь стынет в жилах.

Он никогда даже не задумывался о возможности того, что Исак как-то узнает, кем является Эвен. Возможно, он в какой-то момент догадался об этом вчера. Возможно, он увидел пресс-карту сегодня утром и поэтому ушёл. Эвен понятия не имеет, что означает его сообщение. Исак прикажет заковать его в наручники и отправить домой, где он предстанет перед судом за, скажем, госизмену? Он ждёт встречи с Эвеном на пресс-конференции? Он собирается судиться с ним за нарушение неприкосновенности частной жизни или… ещё что-то? Эвен действительно не знает точных юридических терминов, описывающих то, что произошло накануне.

Тихо застонав, он трёт рукой лоб, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то план действий.

Но он ничего не может сделать. Только принять то, что неминуемо случится.

Так что он берёт свою пресс-карту, вешает на шею, чтобы не потерять, потом хватает ключи от номера и уходит.

. 

– Знаешь, раньше люди верили, что если просунуть туда руку и соврать, то её откусят, – говорит Исак. Он берёт Эвена за руку и тянет её к открытому каменному рту. По правде говоря, само лицо, изображённое на плите, немного пугает. Это не лицо монстра, но от этого даже страшнее. Если тебя будут судить, то это будет суд людей, не чудовищ.

– Серьёзно? – спрашивает Эвен.

Исак хмыкает в знак согласия. – Отсюда и название _la_ _bocca_ _della_ _verità_. Уста истины*.

– Подходящее, – улыбается Эвен и позволяет Исаку осторожно поместить свою руку внутрь. Разумеется, это идиотское суеверие, но внутри Эвена всё странно сжимается, когда Исак поднимает на него ясные, искрящиеся смехом глаза.

– Итак, – говорит Исак, широко улыбаясь. – Что ты подумал, когда увидел меня на площади?

– Я подумал «ох, вау», – отвечает Эвен. И формально это правда, к тому же его ответ заставляет Исака засмеяться и закатить глаза, потому что он не слишком умеет принимать комплименты.

– И всё? Ты подумал «ох, вау», поэтому решил подъехать и предложить мне прокатиться на твоём скутере?

Эвен медленно качает головой из стороны в сторону. – Ну… ещё я подумал «у меня больше никогда не будет такого шанса». Когда ты в Риме**, и всё такое…

Исак снова смеётся. – Не думаю, что в поговорке заложен такой смысл.

– Но разве я вру? – с улыбкой спрашивает Эвен. – Кажется, с моей рукой всё в порядке.

Исак фыркает от смеха и снова закатывает глаза. Его показное раздражение выглядит не очень убедительно, особенно когда он _так_ улыбается. Как будто ему нравится глупое поддразнивание Эвена.

Эвен вынимает руку и сжимает пальцы Исака, тянет их к древней плите Истины. Исак вздёргивает бровь, словно бросает ему ответный вызов.

– А ты? – спрашивает Эвен. – Почему ты сел на мой скутер?

– Ну… Я увидел тебя и подумал «ох, вау, у меня больше никогда не будет такого шанса».

Исак широко улыбается, и Эвен заставляет себя рассмеяться, но ему кажется, что сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз от скрытой правды в этих словах. Вероятно, у Исака действительно никогда больше не будет такого шанса, ну или по крайней мере долгое время. Наверное, в Осло очень мало людей, которые бы его не узнали. Да и вряд ли ему выпадает много возможностей, чтобы это проверить.

Эвен удалит все фотографии, которые сделал сегодня.

Исак продолжает смотреть на него, его улыбка несколько померкла, возможно, потому, что Эвен так ничего и не сказал. Но есть что-то в его взгляде, будто он пытается отыскать что-то в выражении лица Эвена, и, хотя Эвен не знает, что именно, он продолжает смотреть на Исака, позволяет ему не торопиться.

Тогда Исак вынимает руку из каменного отверстия и сминает пальцами рубашку на груди Эвена, притягивая ближе, и подаётся ему навстречу, чтобы прикоснуться губами к губам.

Это нежный поцелуй. Мягкий, осторожный поцелуй, и Эвен не знает, что с этим делать.

Но когда Исак отстраняется, Эвен слышит, как с собственных губ срывается вздох разочарования, и быстро кладёт руку Исаку на талию, чтобы удержать его. Эвен тянется к нему, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, и теперь его губы начинают двигаться. Прикосновения всё такие же нежные, но более уверенные.

Одна рука Исака скользит ему на плечо, а второй он накрывает лицо Эвена, нежно гладит по щеке.

Наверное, это ужасная идея, но Эвен не жалеет о происходящем.

. 

Эспрессо и корнетто так же вкусны, как и в предыдущие два дня, но Эвен едва притрагивается к ним, методично просматривая фотографии, которые сделал после того, как увидел Исака на площади накануне. Он удаляет все снимки, на которых его можно было бы узнать. Каждый раз, когда он нажимает «да» и «вы уверены, что хотите удалить?», у него сжимается сердце. Ему хочется думать, что он не продал бы эти фотографии независимо от того, как сложился бы вчерашний день, но всё равно чувствует себя мерзко, что подобный план вообще родился в его голове.

Но в то же время с каждой удалённой фотографией ему становится немного легче. Что бы Исак ни думал о нём, Эвен сделает всё, что от него зависит, чтобы поступить с ним по справедливости.

Когда он доходит до конца, когда все следы лица Исака, и его родинок, и шрама на левой руке стёрты, Эвен вздыхает и доедает остатки корнетто. Осмотрев площадь в последний раз, он поднимается и уходит.

. 

Они не вваливаются в номер Эвена в сплетеньи рук и ног, охваченные жаждой страсти. Эвен чувствует намёк на возможность продолжения, испытывает трепет предвкушения, но сейчас Исак рассказывает историю об одном из своих друзей, и Эвен смеётся в правильных местах. Они несут пакеты с хлебом, сыром и ветчиной, с вялеными помидорами в оливковом масле и по бутылке вина в каждой руке. Они решили не ужинать в ресторане. Вместо этого они купили достаточно еды, чтобы хватило на весь вечер, и решили устроиться на балконе Эвена.

– Твой номер лучше моего, – говорит Исак, когда они заходят внутрь, и Эвен включает свет, чтобы они не столкнулись друг с другом.

Эвен смеётся, потому что искренне в этом сомневается, но что-то в голосе Исака и в выражении его лица, когда он осматривает комнату, подсказывает Эвену, что, кажется, он говорит правду.

– Что ж, тогда тем более хорошо, что ты здесь, – с улыбкой отвечает Эвен, разуваясь и кивая в сторону балкона.

– Да, так и есть, – улыбается в ответ Исак.

. 

Исак выглядит безупречно.

Рубашка аккуратно заправлена в брюки, на ней нет ни складочки несмотря на час, проведённый на пресс-конференции, которая только что закончилась. Его улыбка выглядит непринуждённой и доброжелательной, а волосы – теперь стильно уложенные – идеально украшают его голову, словно напоминают всем о короне, которая, образно говоря, тоже всегда находится там.

В какой-то момент Эвен думает, что позволит другим фотографам оттеснить его назад, и плевать на обещанный чек за работу, но потом понимает, что это никак не уменьшит тот вред, что он уже причинил. Ему всё равно нужно платить за квартиру, всё равно нужно платить за студию, он всё равно хочет в скором времени устроить выставку своих работ. Ему нужна эта работа, и если он сделает хорошие фотографии, то, возможно, получит дополнительные приятные бонусы.

Поэтому он не позволяет оттолкнуть себя, уверенно стоит на месте, поднимает камеру и смотрит на Исака в видоискатель. Мысленно превращает его в принца Исака – просто в ещё одного человека, которого нужно сфотографировать.

Единственное, чего Эвен не делает – не зовёт его. Он знает, что мог бы, знает, что его голос выделялся бы в общей суматохе английских и итальянских слов, знает, что, если бы крикнул что-то по-норвежски, это привлекло бы внимание Исака. Он, возможно, даже узнал бы голос Эвена. Но он не думает, что хочет знать, повернулся бы Исак к нему. И если бы всё же повернулся, какое выражение Эвен увидел бы на его лице. Поэтому он молчит и просто делает так много снимков, сколько получается.

Когда всё заканчивается, и Исак уходит в сопровождении своей охраны, Эвен не задерживается. Ему здесь больше нечего делать.

Он уже на улице и медленно спускается по лестнице, просматривая сделанные фотографии, когда какой-то мужчина в чёрном костюме хватает его за руку.

– Мистер Бэк Насхайм? – спрашивает он.

Эвен с трудом сглатывает ком в горле, думая, действительно ли его сейчас арестуют за госизмену. Ему удаётся кивнуть.

Мужчина лезет в карман брюк, но вместо наручников достаёт оттуда открытку и протягивает её ему.

– Его Королевское Высочество хотел передать вам сообщение.

На открытке изображены «Уста Истины». Эвен пытается не морщиться и переворачивает её. На обратной стороне он видит тот же изящный почерк, что до этого на чеке.

 _«Это_ _была_ _красивая_ _ложь_ _»._

– Можно мне написать ответное сообщение? – спрашивает Эвен, и его голос срывается, звучит тише, чем ему бы хотелось. Непостижимым образом эти слова Исака ранят сильнее, чем все ругательства, которые он мог бы обрушить на Эвена.

Мужчина холодно окидывает его взглядом, и Эвену интересно, как много он знает.

– Можно, – наконец говорит он. – Но не могу гарантировать, что он захочет его прочитать.

– Это ничего, – быстро отвечает Эвен и выуживает ручку из сумки для фотокамеры. «Неважно, что мы живём в эпоху цифровых технологий, никогда не знаешь, когда тебе может понадобиться ручка», – обычно говорит он людям, когда его начинают дразнить, и если бы он мог, то обязательно рассказал бы им о том, что оказался прав. Но он точно знает, что никогда и ни с кем не поделится тем, что произошло с ним в Риме.

Его почерк и вполовину не такой аккуратный, как у Исака, но он уверен, что слова читаемы, а это сейчас самое главное.

 _«Я не настолько хорошо вру. Я всё удалил»_ , – пишет он и добавляет свой номер телефона. Он знает, что шансы на то, что Исак захочет иметь с ним дело после всего, практически равны нулю, но по крайней мере теперь у Исака будет возможность это сделать. Наверное, она и так у него есть, он мог бы просто узнать, где Эвен работает. Но Эвен предпочитает этот способ – более личный. Это единственное, что приходит ему в голову: только так он может показать Исаку, что хотел бы, чтобы тот с ним связался, но, если Исак не хочет, он не будет настаивать.

Мужчина смотрит на него с некоторым изумлением, прорывающимся сквозь маску безразличия, но потом берёт протянутую Эвеном открытку. Он коротко кивает и быстро уходит с такой целеустремлённостью, что создаётся впечатление, что воздух расступается перед ним, чтобы не задерживать.

Боже.

Эвен не может поверить, что всё это происходит с ним.

Мужчина исчезает за дверью, и Эвен, собравшись с мыслями, оборачивается и уходит. У него рейс через три часа, а ещё нужно собрать вещи. Некогда заниматься ерундой.

. 

Члены экипажа напоминают пассажирам о необходимости перевести мобильные устройства в режим полёта, и Эвен вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Именно в этот момент экран загорается, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Номер незнакомый, но Эвен знает, что сообщение может быть только от одного человека.

 _«Как_ _твои_ _руки_ _?»_

С лихорадочно бьющимся сердцем Эвен, не задумываясь, отвечает. « _Всё ещё на месте»._

 _«Хорошо»_ , – пишет Исак. « _Приятного_ _полёта_ _»._

Кажется, это всё, что Исак хотел сказать, и раз он разговаривает с Эвеном, то Эвен определённо не хочет, чтобы этот самолёт разбился. Поэтому он быстро выключает телефон, засовывает его обратно в карман, и, пристегнув ремень, устраивается поудобнее.

Лишь несколько часов спустя, приземлившись в Осло, он видит, что это было не последнее сообщение от Исака.

Когда он включает телефон в ожидании своего чемодана у багажной карусели, на экране вспыхивает: _«Я спрошу снова завтра»_.

У Эвена замирает сердце, а потом в груди разливается тепло. Он, наверное, сейчас выглядит по-идиотски, уставившись в телефон со счастливой улыбкой.

Исак может задавать этот вопрос сколько угодно раз. Ответ Эвена не изменится.

\-------------

**Примечания:**

* <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8B>

** "Когда в Риме, веди себя как римлянин"


End file.
